51 Things
by IceChocolateTammy
Summary: An achieve of things that certain Cullens cannot do. Wild times ahead! Please read and review!
1. 51 Things Alice Cullen Cannot Do

**A/N: ****Hi everyone! i was browsing about the internet, and chanced upon an interesting list of 51 things a particular Cullen is not allowed to do, so i thought i'll make my own list! Enjoy! **

51 things that Alice Cullen is not allowed to do:

Alice Cullen is not allowed to:

1) Cross dress as Naruto on any given day

2) Dress up like Pikachu because she is short enough to pull that look

3) Put Bella in a box that reads : Alice's life size Bella Barbie and mail it to Mattel...

4) ...And demand they create the exact replica to sell it to millions of little girls world wide

5) Lie to Bella that Edward only wants to see her in lingerie and sexy clothes...

6)... and use that as an excuse to shop for Bella and toss out ALL her clothes

7) Max out more then 8 credit cards on any given day...

8) Or spend more then $10000 on any given shop

9) Use her " Vampires don't have to sleep" advantage to travel to and shop in America, London and Paris in the same day...

10) ...And claim that because of the different time zones, the day is not over yet...

11) And thus, shop for the "whole day"

12) Generally, Alice Cullen is not allowed to shop for more then 24 hours at any one time from the time recorded with a stop watch.

13) Take any substance that contains drugs, caffeine or sugar...

14) ... In the event that she ends up enable to burn out all this extra energy...

15)... and turn into Alice Cullen, the world's most hyper and bouncy Vampire

16) GIve Bella drugs so that she can film Bella's antics and laugh at it for the rest of her life...

17) Or use it to blackmail Bella into letting her revamp Bella's wardrobe.

18) Deface Edward's Volvo by scratching the words "Edward is a pansy" on the hood of the car

19) Treat clothes as one time usage.

20) Decorate the school campus.

21) Tell Mike Newton that Bella wants to lap dance on him.

22) Collaborate with Emmett on ANY plans

23) Redecorate Bella's cottage without her permission

24) Sing Rebecca Black's song, Friday.

25) Paint the school bathroom with fake blood

26) Go out with Justin Bieber

27) Dress Bella head to toe in pink

28) Imitate Taylor Swift or any of her song

29) Not allowed to play Romeo and Juliet with Edward or Emmett

30) Veto any designs Rosalie draw just because she has seen it, and in her terms, is "ugly"

31) Attempt to sell Emmett on Ebay, or Rosalie on Groupon.

32) Seduce any guy she meets on the street out of boredom

33) Take Emmett's jeep on a joy ride...

34) ... And see the number of pedestrian she can hit in 5 minutes

35) Throw Edward's piano out of the window and blame it on Rosalie

36) Break into an army museum and still all the weapons for Jasper...

37) ... And create evidences to blame the break in on Emmett

38) See how many $1000 notes she can tear in 5 minutes

39) Paint Edward's toenail hot pink

40) Put her Facebook status as " Alice is sucking Bella dry"

41) Sign Edward and Emmett to be the new Sex-Ed teachers and have demonstrate "stuff" in class

42) Dye Rosalie's hair brown

43) Dye Emmett's hair blonde

44) Repaint Edward's room pink with werewolves on it

45) Read Vampire Diaries

46) Make out with Damon from Vampire Diaries

47) Predict stock market trends and buy them

48) Climb walls and act like superman

49) To begin all her sentences with "ooh la la"

50) Ask people what gender they are

"That should be about it, i guess." Bella said, taping the list to the wall near Edward's piano.

"I think so too." Emmett agreed, nodding his head.

"That should keep her in..." Jasper muttered, but was cut off by a loud wailing emitted from his room, no doubt it was Alice.

Bella shook her head, and grabbing a pen, added to the list :

51) Alice Cullen is not allowed to sing along to opera music.

**A/N: You guys love it, hate it? Which is your favourite rule? Tell me if I should continue making this one shot list for other Cullens! Reviews!**

**IceChocolateTammy**


	2. 51 Things Emmett Cullen Cannot Do

**IceChocolateTammy's A'N: Hey everyone! For 51 Things, I am very fortunate to be collaborating with the awesome writer, TwilighterMindBodyAndSoul! Remember to check out her works and this is a list of… *drumrolls* 51 Things EMMETT Cullen Cannot Do! This was actually something We had written months ago... so, sorry for being so late!**

**TwilighterMBS here: Please check out my stories they are lovable :p Lies there hidden pieces of magic….. lol lies again they're crap :p **

**ICT: No their not! Don't listen to her :D TwilighterMBS's works are awesome!**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2180483/TwilighterMindBodyAndSoul**

* * *

><p>51 things that Emmett Cullen is not allowed to do.<p>

Emmett Cullen is not allowed to:

1) Drive his jeep through the glass walls of the Cullen house

2) Push Bella down the stairs to test Edward's reaction time

3) Attempt to juggle Esme's china

4) Smear his venom on Jasper's favorite war book…

5) … And blame it on Alice

6) Attempt to create Vampire Ninja Fruits with his venom…

7) … And send them on a mission to firstly, attack Jasper, secondly, trash Alice's clothes

8) And if rule #7 fails, Emmett is not allowed to chuck the fruits at Jasper, and smear fruit pulp on Alice's clothes.

9) Dress up as the hulk

10) … and scare poor human children walking to school

11) Walk into a building full of humans and claim to have voices in his head

12) Adopt a puppy

13) Adopt a human

14) Play an extreme version of truth and dare

15) … where he gets arrested

16) Have sex on anyone's cars

17) … even Rose's

18) Mess with any one's cars

19) Play paintball in the house

20) Pretend that he can fly

21) Chant sex –sex-sex-sex to the baseball theme close by Edward

22) Watch porn in high definition

23) Mess with Edward's piano

24) Teach Nessie' bad words

25) …or any tricks

26) … or pranks

27) Talk to Nessie period

28) Create an army of vampire animals

29) Step foot in Alice's wardrobe

30) Make sexual innuendoes' about Edward and Bella

31) Attempt to eat all the food at an all you can eat buffer

32) Pretend to be a bear

33) Pretend to be Alice

34) Pretend to be anyone he's not

35) Wear a tutu

36) Watch Glee…

37) … And imitate Rachel Berry…

38) … Or Mike Chang…

39) … Or Will Schuester

40) Set the lawn on fire

41) Wrestle a hammerhead shark and bring it home for dinner

42) Sing Friday by Rebecca Black

43) Sell Alice on Ebay

44) …as payback for attempting to sell HIM on ebay

45) Creating his own brand of heroin

46) Allowed to plant his own land mines in the backyard

47) …and play extreme battle run!

48) Jump from 40 stories building

49) Sing karaoke

50) Attempt to fly like in Chinese martial arts film

* * *

><p>"Well, I think this is it, right?" asked Alice as she stood back to see her handiwork. Bella, Edward, Jasper and Carlisle leaned in as they gave the list a one over.<p>

"This is it… for like a week max" Jasper and Edward muttered as one.

Bella and Carlisle just stared at each other amused, and were about to talk when Emmett's cry was heard from the kitchen.

"MOMMY! HELP! MONSTER FRUITS ATTACKING MEEEEE!" Emmett screeched as he ran to find Esme, with a basket of vampire-ised fruits bouncing after him.

Carlisle shook his head, before being handed a sharpie by Alice and wrote:

51) Emmett Cullen is not allowed to run for his mommy from vampire fruit attacks.


End file.
